1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a thermally insulating sleeve having an outwardly projecting handle for insulating and providing a handling assembly for a beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ready to drink beverages, such as beer and soft drinks, are typically stored and sold in disposable containers. Beverages in the containers can be consumed directly from the containers. The containers can either be metallic cans, or glass or plastic bottles. Cans are widely used because they can be quickly chilled and maybe provided with a readily openable dispensing opening such as a pop top. However the metallic cans can also quickly return to ambient temperature because of their good heat transfer characteristics. In addition cans can be cold to the touch and sweat in hot humid conditions.
To alleviate these problems both bottles and cans have been provided with insulation jackets. Such jackets are usually formed from a plastic foam and grip the sidewalls of the container. A user can then grip the insulation jacket instead of the containers sidewalls directly, substantially eliminating heat transfer between the hand and the container, and reducing heat transfer from the ambient environment. Such insulation jackets have been very successful in keeping beverages, stored in containers, cold during consumption.
Detachable handles have also been proposed for gripping a beverage can so that the user has the feeling of the ambiance of drinking from a mug rather than a can. As such the user's hand does not directly contact the can, eliminating heat transfer at this point. Such handles are usually made of metal and present other heat transfer problems in keeping the can cold.